nekoatsumefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tubbz4Life/Tubbs Is Seriously Understood
Oops, Wrong Blog Name Ok, I am so sorry. The title is supposed to say: Tubbs is seriously MISunderstood. I was going to write it about how Tubbs is an innocent cat who just happens to like food and stuff, but I've changed my mind. Also, I accidentally forgot the MIS in misunderstood. Silly me... Oopsies. Anyway, this blog post isn't supposed to be about Tubbs, that was a bit of an accident. I'm here to write about Neko Atsume as a whole. How I Became Addicted to Neko Atsume I downloaded Neko Atsume a couple months ago and I'd become instantly ADDICTED. If I described the game to someone who had never played or heard of Neko Atsume (whi ch is kind of impossible at this point), they would not see the appeal. I mean, let's be real: what's so interesting and entertaining about collecting cats, feeding them food and blowing your money on toys for them to play with? That's what I first thought when I heard about the game. But no, I guess first impressions aren't everything. When I first heard of Neko Atsume, I thought the same thing. I thought that the concept was stupid and never thought about it again. That is, until I decided to give it another try. I downloaded the app. And I became OBSESSED. Every hour I would check my yard to see if new cats would visit, it started becoming kind of unhealthy. To add to my obession: TUBBS Tubbs is the cutest cat I have ever seen. Maybe it's his crumbs on his face or his SUPER chill attitude (or just the fact that he loves food like I do), but something really drew me into Tubbs. When most (sane) people see that Tubbs has eaten ALL of their food, they would normally curse him and wish he never existed. But when I look at Tubbs, I don't mind at all that he's eaten all of my food (especially if it's Frisky Bitz because they're pretty cheap). The End of The Game? I'll end this post with this: will the game ever end? Is there an end to Neko Atsume?? Someday (let's be real) Neko Atsume will become really boring. By then, you've probably collected all of the cats' mementos and taken a photo of all of the cats and bought all of the goodies available. And purchased every remodel under the sun. Is that the end of the game? I don't know. I guess the end of the game is what you decide is the end of the game. If you're creative enough, you can think of endless goals and achievements possible on one very simple app on your phone. PS: I'm sorry if just read this. It probably really bored you. Wow congrats for getting to the end of this page. I hope you got a better insight into the game (if you're a newbie) and share my obesession with Neko Atsume (and that you've become as crazy about the game as me). Category:Blog posts